Thomas Saves the Day
Thomas Saves the Day is the sixth (fifth in Australia) episode of the eighth season. Plot Thomas is helping with the construction of a new station on the Main Line by taking the workmen to the site and back home again. However, there is a difficult bend before the final approach to the station, which makes Thomas nervous. But Annie and Clarabel always advise Thomas to slow down and puff with care. Upon arrival at the new station, Thomas is informed by the Fat Controller that Annie and Clarabel are due for an overhaul at the repair yard, so he must take them there and use other coaches to take the workmen. However, Thomas is very worried that, without Annie and Clarabel, he will not be able to tackle the difficult bend. The next morning, Thomas' nerves get the better of him as he accidentally bumps into his substitute coaches which roll back into James, making him cross. Also, whilst negotiating the difficult bend, Thomas goes too fast and ends up derailed with the coaches in the bushes. Harvey comes to Thomas' rescue, but Thomas feels that he is not really useful without his coaches. Harvey believes otherwise and takes the workmen and the coaches to the new station. Thomas heads off for Tidmouth Sheds, longing to be back with Annie and Clarabel. However, Thomas spots some trucks, which have broken away from Edward, heading towards the new station. Thomas gives chase and overtakes the runaway trucks, but he is getting closer and closer to the difficult bend. This time, Thomas remembers Annie and Clarabel's advice to slow down and puff with care. He gets around the bend on his own, but the runaway trucks go around the twisty tracks as well. Thomas keeps ahead of the trucks and whistles to attract the signalman's attention. Once informed, the signalman changes the points and the runaway trucks crash through the buffers just outside of the new station. The next day, Thomas is taking Annie and Clarabel to the new station for the grand opening, but this time Thomas finds the difficult bend no longer difficult. Characters * Thomas * James * Harvey * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Kellsthorpe * The Difficult Bend * Knapford * Misty Valley * The Works * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Bye George! is used. * Going by production order, this is the fifth episode of the eighth season. * A deleted scene implies Gordon was to have a much bigger role in this episode. * This episode shares its name with the US version for the seventh episode of the first season. Goofs * Thomas says he will tell the stationmaster, but he tells the signalman. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' face is crooked. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Thomas Saves the Day/Thomas Saves the Day * Books - Thomas Do Not Panic In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasSavestheDay(Season8)titlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasSavestheDay(Season8)TVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:ThomasSavestheDayAlternativeUSTitleCard.jpeg|Alternative US Title Card File:ThomasSavestheDay(Season8)PortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:ThomasSavestheDayGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasSavestheDayCroatianTitleCard.jpeg|Croatian Title Card File:ThomasSavesTheDay1.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay2.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay3.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay4.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay6.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay7.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay8.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay9.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay10.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay11.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay12.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay13.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay14.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasSavesTheDay15.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay16.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay17.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay18.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay19.png|Annie, Clarabel and Thomas File:ThomasSavesTheDay20.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay21.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay22.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay23.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay24.png|James File:ThomasSavesTheDay25.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay26.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay27.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay28.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay29.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay30.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay31.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay32.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay33.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay34.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay35.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay36.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay37.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay38.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay39.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay40.png|Harvey File:ThomasSavesTheDay41.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay42.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay43.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay44.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay45.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay46.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay47.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay48.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay49.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay50.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay51.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay52.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay53.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay54.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay55.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay56.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay57.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay58.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay59.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay60.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay61.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay62.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay63.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay64.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay65.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay66.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay67.png File:ByeGeorge!62.png|Stock footage File:ThomasSavesTheDay68.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay69.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay70.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay71.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay72.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay73.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay74.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay75.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay76.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay77.png File:ThomasSavestheDay78.png File:ThomasSavestheDay79.png File:ThomasSavestheDay80.png File:ThomasSavestheDay11.JPG|Deleted scene File:ThomasSavestheDay13.JPG|Deleted scene File:ThomasSavestheDay14.JPG|Deleted scene File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)2.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)3.gif File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)4.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)5.jpg File:ChickenstoSchool47.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)6.gif File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)7.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)8.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)9.gif File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)10.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)12.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)13.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)14.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)15.gif File:ThomasSavestheDay(magazinestory)16.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay10.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay15.jpg File:ThomasSavestheDay(book).png|Book File:DoNotPanicThomas.jpg|Chinese Book Episode File:Thomas Saves the Day-British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Saves the Day-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes